


Dirty Mechanic

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Mechanic Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at the garage with Dean and have had it enough with his womanizing ways. Deciding to take a break, you hook up with an ex and just before you leave, you see Dean waiting for you. His ways changed fully give you hope. only to lead to some fun on his sexy car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I put Ruby in cause I love Gen. Jared and Gen are OTP.   
> Enjoy!!!  
> Comments always welcome!

You hummed you tapped your foot to blaring music from your ipod. Uptown girl was your groove to get you in the mood. Your hair was pinned up, few strands escaping and sticking to your face. You wore your glasses, a grey fitting tank that was smudged with grease and oil from the mustang you were working on. Your nails were painted black so people couldn't see the damage you did to them. There were various small scars from cuts and burns over the years of learning how to fix cars. As a child your uncle Bobby used to bring you along to his garage, his best friend John Winchester taught you everything you knew. Thats when you met his oldest son. Dean was a jackass to begin with, an attitude that made you want to sucker punch him. You were his brothers age, and in years to come you both were two peas in a pod. Sam was the best friend anyone could ask for, so when he went off to Stanford, you missed him dearly. You got your degree in Mechanical engineering, and took over Uncle bobby's place. Along side Dean who ran Winchesters&Singers fix. Dean sadly didnt grow out of his asshole personality and was always on your back. Sam came back and started handling the business as well, as well starting his own firm. He brought his beautiful girlfriend Ruby too. Sam and her made your heart melt. Ruby and you quickly became friends, along with her you had your hometown girlfriends like Jo, Charlie and your motherly figure in Ellen. Who you were trying to hook up with Bobby for the longest time. You sighed and stretched, looking over to Dean as he fixed a car. His tight black tee sticking to him, his snug jeans that hugged his long bow legs and booted feet. His arms were bulging, sexy, covered in a sheen sweat and. You sighed, yeah.. like you had a chance with THAT.  
You wiped your hands on your jeans before starting towards the back. You needed a break.

"Where do you think your going?" Deans gruff voice sliced through the air. You didnt turn as you yelled "Fuck off".  
A hand wrapped itself around your wrist and pulled you into a hard chest. Deans smell hit you like a wave.  
Leather, sweat, whiskey and musk. His large hand was on the small of your back and your chest pushed against his. He was a good foot taller then you tilted your face up to his.

"Want to say that again pipsqueak?" Dean growled.

"Fuck. off. " You stressed on each word.  
You both stared on, his grip still tight on you. You tried not to get lost in his lush moss green eyes. Or the way his freckles dusted his nose, his pink lips and his sexy stubble.   
God damnit pull yourself together women.  
Dean stared right down, pulling you even close.  
Suddenly his mouth was on yours, his hand fisting in your hair as your mouths kissed feverishly. Your hands fisted on his tee, letting yourself get lost in the taste of what was perfectly Dean Winchester.  
In a blink he jumped away from you, and not a second later Sam's car veered into the garage. You swallowed the lump in your throat and started towards the back. Now you really needed a break.   
Stepping into the bathroom, you washed away the dirt and grim. Washed your face and wondered what the fuck had happened.  
Dean kissed you and jumped away like it burned him. Your eyes hardened, if he wanted to play it that way then so be it  
You let down your and shook it. Letting it tumble down to your back. You put on some soft pink lip gloss and grabbed your extra change of clothes. You were going out with the girls tonight and getting piss ass drunk. You stripped off your dirty clothes and slipped into a pretty plum dress. Slipping your feet into high heels you switched out your glasses for contacts, put on makeup and grabbed your leather jacket. Your heels clicked as you made your way out towards the gang. Ruby, Charlie and Jo were all dressed and ready when you spotted Dean flirting with a leggy blonde who had come to pick her bug up. You didnt want to feel the way you felt right now, but you did. Love sucked balls.  
You walked up to the girls and they all started howling, and whistling.

"Hot damn Nerd" Ruby smirked before pulling you into a hug. Something told you that she had seen the look on your face when you saw Dean.

"Lets go. I need a drink" you murmured. 

You got into your car, all four of you and said your goodbyes to Sam. Dean was leaning against Baby looking at you with a stare that started a burn below your belly.  
You rolled your eyes and started towards Ellen's bar. Free booze and old friends was what you needed. Sliding into the booth, you started your whiskey shots. Feeling the burn start to set.  
"Rough day?" Ruby asked  
"You have no fucking Idea demon" You groaned. She smirked at the nickname. 

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Dean kissed me" You said deadpan. Jo spat her drink, Charlie looked like she swallowed something unpleasant and Rubys jaw dropped.

"What!" Jo gasped. 

"Mmhm. We fought, told him to fuck off, he grabbed me and planted on me and then leaped when you showed. Then he goes on to pretend he doesnt give a shit."

The girls faces filled with rage, pity, and annoyance. 

"Revenge" Ruby stated. 

"How?"

"You are going to tease him" Jo said

"Ignore him" Said Charlie

"And make him jealous. Its about time he made a move" Ruby smirked.

You smirked and drowned a shot. Nodding as you listened to the girls lay out a plan. Oh you are going down Dean Winchester.

After getting drunk and having a ball, you called a cab to take you home. Not only were you drunk, but you already had a plan in mind.  
Getting home you crashed on your soft bed, letting the days toll lure you into deep slumber. You woke only when your alarm went out, it was 8 am. You sighed as you took a cold then hot shower to wake you up. You dressed in a tight navy blue tanktop, putting on a push up bra to make sure eyes went there. Slipping on a pair of tight ripped jeans, and combat boots, you grabbed your jacket before heading out. The walk was only 10 mins from your place to the garage, so you stopped by and got yourself breakfast at the local coffee shop. You had pulled your hair in a high pony tail, and kept your lens in, putting on heavy liner and glossy lips. You smirked as you watched men's eyes linger on your body and face as you headed out. You walked into the garage to find Dean and a few workers already there. Sam was in the back and Ruby was on her laptop near your work place. You smirked as soon as you caught her eye. She winked back and nodded.  
Let the games begin.

"Walk here babe?" Ruby said, loud enough to for everyone to hear.

You smiled as you stripped off your jacket, walking towards her.

"Yeah, needed to stretch them after last night."

Sam came out and smiled. Looks like he was on the plan too.

"Ruby tells me you had the most fun last night Y/n"

"I did. Single girls gotta work it to their best"

"And did she work it. How was last night?" Ruby smirked. You could feel a set of eyes on you making you flush.

"Orgasmic" You snickered back.

Sam laughed as he ducked out, Ruby smirked right on as you fought to keep a straight face. You glanced at Deans face and almost froze. It was hard, jaw set, lips thin and eyes blazing. You inhaled softly and crooked your eyebrow at him before turning back to Ruby who was watching Dean closely.   
Just then a car veered in, it was yours. Jo hopped out with an incredible looking blonde. He was tall, but not as tall as Dean, pretty brown eyes, and well dressed.   
"Look who I found while picking up your car Y/n. Your hottie from last night." Jo said.  
It all clicked. This was Jo's hot gay cousin. Ahhhhh.  
You smiled as he took you in his arms. Ethan. That was his name.

"Hey babe. I got lonely when you left me this morning, I thought I would drop in for a visit." Ethan purred. Oh wow. Gay or not, he knew how to talk. He leaned in and planted a kiss on you before smirking.  
"Your boyfriend is cute Y/N. Can I take him for a spin?" Ethan whispered in your neck. You laughed and wrapped your hands around his waist.

"No you cant. Mine" You said still laughing.

"Some of you are forgetting this is a work place" Deans gruff voice came directly behind you. You turned your head and looked at him. He looked mad. Good.

"Ill see you tonight okay babe?" Ethan said, kissing you before winking at the girls. You laughed before heading towards your cars that needed fixing. Not even giving Dean the slightest look. When the garage closed for the day, you headed to get clean. Dean wasnt in sight and Sam was working in his office.   
You sighed, you wanted Dean to claim you. Clearly that wasnt going to happen.  
You stopped short when you heard a high pitched moan come from the back room. You started towards it, and what you saw inside both shattered and turned you on.  
Inside stood dean, his jeans pulled down, with the blonde from yesterday on her knees for him. Her mouth was wrapped around his cock, as his hands were in her hair. She sucked him off hard and took him deep as he watched her, thrusting his cock into her mouth, moving her head on it. Her hands stroked him as she licked his tip. Her tongue licking up and down. He was big, bigger then any man you had. Thick and red tip and so big. Wetness pooled in your panties as you watched, you watched her jerk him off, watching him close his eyes in pleasure. She moaned as she got up from her knees and kept pleasuring him with her hand as he started to touch her breasts. He turned pushed her to the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist before pushing his hard cock into her. Her whimpers and moans soft as he fucked her hard.   
"Ohh harder baby. Fuck me harder" Her voice was needy.  
You watched transfixed as he fucked her harder, faster. Suddenly embarrassment flushed through you, this was a private act. You shouldnt be here. You backed away quietly, still hearing her moans.   
You heard her whisper dirty things which made your tummy twist. You wanted to feel his cock in your pussy, him to lick your breasts and suck on his cock. You ran towards the bathroom and stripped, running the shower as cold as it could be, and jumped at the feeling of the cold bullets. Your eyes started to fill and you choked a sob. Damnit, you were wrong. Dean didnt want you. He just wanted to get laid. After you calmed down, you got out to find the blonde fixing her just fucked hair in your mirror. Fuckin what?

"Oh hi! Dean said you wouldnt mind if I cleaned up here." She smiled. You nodded mutely. Dean said that? What game was he playing? You changed and by the time you came out she was gone. You wanted to go home. Cry. and eat ice-cream.

"Hey! I hope you didnt mind the company in there" Dean smirked as you walked out. You didnt say a word, you didnt look at him, and kept your face expressionless.   
Sam walked out probably calling it a night too. 

"Sammy, Im taking a few personal days. Ill see you when I see you" You said. Your voice quiet but firm.  
You didnt let anyone respond as you got in your car and backed out. Driving away without a glance. If you had you would have seen both the stunned faces of the Winchesters and Deans angry huff.   
You got home, packed a bag and headed out. You called off the whole Ethan plan and left for the small place you owned three towns over. It was by the beach, your pops place before he passed. It took few hours to get there, you finally climbed the wooden steps of the home where you grew up. You spent an hour cleaning and stocking up on food you had bought along the way and then changed into shorts and a top, walking down the steps to hit the white sandy beach. It was about 12 am and the beach was empty. You sat on the porch steps looking over the ocean. Smelling the salty air. After what it seemed like an hour, you went on to bed. Falling asleep in your old bed in seconds. You dreamt of beaches, green eyes and cars. 

You woke lazily a full 12 hours after you had slept. Close to one in the afternoon you stretched, stripping as you went towards your big bathtub. Filling it up with hot water and bath bombs you soaked. After which you dressed in a bikini, and threw on a see through short dress. The bikini was so sexy and full of strings. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses you sat on your deck and read a book under your umbrella. You felt your knots disappear as you sipped on cool ice tea. After awhile you took off your dress and headed towards the water, plunging into the cool water, you swam, sat near the upcoming waves and let the water soak you. As the sun started to descend, you gathered yourself and made way to shower. You were going to go to the local bar and hook up with a guy. You needed escape. The sun had left a slight tan on you, as you applied shimmer lotion and pulled on a high waisted skirt, and a crop top. Slipping on black wedges you grabbed your keys. The local bar was packed but you knew the place like the back of your hand, you grew up here, of course you did. Smiling at the faces you knew you headed towards the bar. The bartender was a local boy you had dated and fucked. He caught your eye in a second, grabbing you a beer and telling you his shift ended soon. You smiled as you sipped your drink. By 10 am he was done, and you were buzzed. Quickly he grabbed your hand and tugged you towards the back of the bar, and into the ally way. This was your place, in the small nook that was shielded by a wall. You groaned as his mouth touched yours, his tongue in your mouth. He pulled your top up, bunching it above your breasts, as he pulled your lacy bra down to suck on your tits. You palmed his cock that was bulging out from his jeans as you closed your eyes, letting yourself it was Dean who had his lips wrapped around your nipples. He continued to suck and lick you as you started to dry hump on his erection. Moaning as his cock slid against your aching clit. You unbuttoned his jeans and forced down his boxers. His cock springing up and hitting his stomach. He wasnt as big as Dean but he was still big, hard and thick.   
"Fuck baby, I miss you. I missed your tits" He groaned as he squeezed your breasts, and kissed your neck. You pumped his cock in your hand, sliding your hand up and down as you both kissed. His hand tore your panties down your legs, and rubbed his cock on you slick, juicing himself up as he slid up and down, rutting against your clit as he sucked your nipples. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you groaned as he sunk his hard cock into your cunt.

"Ohhhh fuckk.. such a tight cunt" He groaned as he started to snap his hips. Fucking deep into you. His pubic bone rubbing your clit every time he pounded into you. You held his hips, and his ass as he thrust into you. Kissing your mouth and biting your tits. Your hands fisted his hair as you kisses franticly, his cock deep in your pussy, his hands playing with your nipple.

"Fuck.. oh god yes.. harder..h..arder. Fuck my cunt" You gasped as he snapped his hips harder. You let out moans and groans as he pumped his cock in and out. You hissed as he licked your nipples and played with your clit. Your cunt was soaking, his cock hitting your sweetspot over and over again.

"Come on my cock baby, then im going to fuck my cum into your tight pussy. Shit! Ohhhhh fuck I missed your cunt. You're such a cock slut for me arent you honey. Best fuck I ever have." You groaned, his dirty talking edging you closer and closer.

"Tell me more.. please.. oh fuck, your cock feels soo good. Yeah. yeah, harder! Faster, fuck mee!" You moaned as he started to move his hips.

"You like me talking dirty huh baby? Still love hearing how fuckin tight your cunt is? How wet it is? Ye..ahhh oh christ, your pussy is squeezing my fat cock. You like my cock? Like how big and thick it is, filling your cunt up. Fuck, I love your big tits, gotta suck on them." With that he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard as he pumped and pounded into you.

"Cominn.. ohhh yeah! I.. oh ohh.. yesss!" You groaned. 

"Come" He growled, as you shook from your orgasm. Three thrusts later he shot his cum into your pussy, making you both moan as you kissed lazily. His hips slowly pumping to draw out the pleasure.

"Fuck sweetheart, you know how to make a entry" Your ex groaned. You both cleaned up, you making him come along with you. You needed to be fucked, for the next three days all you did was try to forget Dean. You slept in late, usually waking up to your ex eating out your cunt and then fucking you. You spent time on the beach, one time biting down your fits as you fucked Logan(Your ex) in the showering stall on the beach, he sucked your nipples and played with your clit with his fingers as you came. You fucked in your kitchen, licking food off his body, thinking it was Dean you were sucking off. You had sex everywhere, in the shower as he pounded you from behind, or on your beach chair outside, where you rode him, tilting your umbrella to shelter you from eyes. You sighed and moaned as he thrust his cock into you as you rode him lazily, his fingers playing with your nipples and rubbing your clit.   
By the fourth day, you were almost fixed. Dreading to go see Dean again. You laid in bed as you watched it rain, Logan besides you.  
"Whose the guy?" He said

"What do you mean?" You sighed. Logan knew you like the back of his hand.

"The one who made you run for the hills. Not that im complaining, I do miss you but I know by fact you love this guy" Logan smiled. So you told him the whole story, he laughed by the end of it.

"Dude, he likes you man. He just sucks at telling you! Go home, ignore him for a bit and for god sakes take charge if he doesnt fess up in a day or two" Logan laughed at your annoyed face. You did need to go home, you needed to face this.

"Fineeeeeeee" You moped. 

"Next time you come see me, it better be with him. I think Ill ask this girl Ive liked for a while too" Logan said. You smiled as you kissed him.

"Fuck.. dont kiss me, you'll get me going" He groaned, his hands sliding down your naked body, palming your hard nipples. You kissed him lazily, one more time before you went. Just one.

You kissed his neck and slid on top of him, sitting up, you reached behind and started to stroke his cock. He moaned as he rubbed your clit and palmed your tits. You moaned, god you loved sex. You were going to fuck Dean every night now. After a two year dry spell you needed this. Logan pumped his fingers in and out of you as you pumped his cock.   
"Fuck, sit on my face, let me eat you one last time" Logan groaned, and you did just that, letting his mouth worship you, lick and suck you till you came on his tongue. Then you both fucked, mouths clashing, hard, rough, dirty, raw. He fucked you hard on his cock, rocking your hips with each thrust till you both were shivering from your orgasms.

Logan showered, as you packed. You kissed his cheek as you locked everything up to go home.

"You're the best Lo."

"I know man. I know" He laughed. You turned to see a shinny black car in your drive way. Shit. What was he doing here? You didnt have to look far, Dean was leaning against baby, glaring at both you and Logan.

"Im going to beat it before he punches me through your house babe. Laters!" Logan ran, kissing you on the cheek before he left. Traitor. Fucckkkkk. You walked slowly towards your car, only to spot it wasnt there.

"WHERES MY CAR!?" You yelled, wiping around trying to spot it. 

"I brought Sam along, he took your car. Im driving you home. LETS GO" Dean growled at you, your mouth opened and closed. What?

"The fuck, who do you think you are Winchester!" You yelled.

"Who was he?" Dean spoke, his voice low, deep and cold.

"Why does it matter!" You yelled, annoyed.

Dean suddenly had you over his shoulder and into the Impala in a blink, strapping you in he started the car and drove. Not saying a word. He drove and reached your place in record time before dropping you off. He reached over and pulled you close, holding you. His lips pressed into your forehead and then they were gone, just like him.  
What?  
You needed sleep...   
You finally switched on your phone, you had told only Ruby where you had gone, looks like she told Sam who told Dean. You had messages from Dean asking where you were. Frantic messages.  
You had worried him, so did he really care? You ate and showered before sleeping in. It was the Sunday so you had to get back to work tomorrow.   
You woke at 8 and dressed. Ate and left for work, leaving your car cause the short walk.  
Getting in, you filled everyone in on your ware bouts. Then the day progressed, but something was different. Dean lingered more, he didnt flirt with the new groupies who came. He brought you lunch and left without much of a word. What was going on?

You finished up your work and turned. Jumping a foot back, Dean was right behind you.

"DEAN! Dont do that, youll give me a heart attack" You huffed  
Dean smiled a shy smile that made you blink, he took your hands and wiped the excess oil off and then tugged you towards baby. 

"Ill drop you home" Was all he said.

For a week thats what he did, linger, bring you lunch, kiss you gently, never on the lips. Drove you home and now came to pick you up for work. Was he trying to mend the hurt he had cause? Your heart filled with love, you let yourself relax, enjoying his touches, his kisses. You held his hand when he drove sometimes. Kissed him goodnight, on his lips. Where was this going?  
One night you finally got your answer.

"Im courting you" He said.

You blinked and then started to laugh. You were the only two in the garage. It had closed over an hour ago as you both sat on the hood of baby and talked.

"Hey. Dont laugh.!" Deans face was red, flustered. 

"God I think I might actually love you more now" You smiled, as you watched his eyes go wide.

"You.." He stuttered.

"Yeah, since I was 10." You smiled, shyly.

"You never told me sweetheart" He whispered.

"Didnt think you were interested." You shrugged. In a second Dean had his mouth on yours, kissing you. You moaned at the sensation. Dean hopped off the hood, and pulled you close. You sat between his legs as his mouth worked magic on you. You let your hands wander over his body, feeling the hard muscle. You both kissed as clothes began to shed. Your top was gone, as Dean kissed down your neck towards your breasts.   
"Ive been interested. For so long." His teeth sunk into your shoulder. He took his time kissing you, marking you to his hearts content.   
"Mine. Mine from now on. You hear sweetheart?" Dean growled as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, tugging your bra down and unclipping it.  
"Yours" You groaned as he sucked your tits with such passion. He pulled your jeans down your legs, and off. Kissing up your legs, he pushed you back on the hood. He groaned as he looked at you, sprawled up on Baby.   
"Such a pretty girl. My baby girl. Mine." Dean whispered as his hands traced down your body, cupping your breasts, before leaning down to kiss your stomach, then down, he worked your panties off. His mouth was on your cunt in seconds, licking and sucking your clit into his mouth. Your leg on his shoulder as he ate you out. 

"Dean! Oh, right there!" You gasped as he licked your clit.

Dean groaned, moving his head faster, licking you dry till you came with a shout. He kissed your cunt before licking up and taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting as he rubbed your cunt with his rough callous fingers.  
Dean stood and stripped, till he was bear. His cock resting against his stomach as he pumped himself, looking down on you.

"Going to sink my cock into you baby girl, going to fuck you hard" Dean groaned as he worked himself faster, pumping his cock as he reached with his other hand to toy with your pussy. You moaned and spread your legs, letting him see how wet you were for him. Dean rubbed his cock on you clit, dipping his tip into your pussy and then taking it out as his hands held your hips. You moved your hips, rubbing it against his hard cock, dry humping till you came. Dean moaned as he finally eased his way into you, filling you up to the hilt. You both groaned out loud as he worked his hips slowly, fucking you deeply but shallow thrusts. 

"I want to hear you baby. Scream my name, tell me how you feel." Dean gruffed.

"I love it, oh you feel so good Dean!" Your voice louder then before.  
"Yeah? You like my cock sweetheart?  
"Yesss. Oh yeah, I love your cock!" You moaned. He thrust into you harder now, moving his hips faster but not fast enough.

"Please Dean, fuck me. Fuck my cunt !" You begged.  
Dean groaned as he started to thrust into your cunt with greater speed, filling you up and pumping his cock faster and faster.  
His hips moved in a blur as he held your hip with on hand and your breast in the other.

"Perfect, big tits, sexy ass, tight pussy. Going to come in you baby, fill you up." Dean groaned as he closed his eyes, holding your hips as he moved faster. Suddenly he pulled out, and flipped you. Your front pressed to the hood, Dean lifted your hips, ass in the air as he poked your cunt with his dick, sliding it up and down your cunt, slicking himself up. You groaned as he sunk his cock back in and started to thrust, his hips snapping and his balls smacking against your ass.

"You're so tight honey, im balls deep in you and your clenching me tight. Fuck, going to pump my cum into you."

You moaned at his words, as you both fucked on the car. He put you in so many positions, each time hitting your sweet spot, filling you like no man ever had. Currently you had your legs wrapped around him, upright at the edge of Baby, as he fucked you, deeply. His hands on your tits, as he kissed you. You watched his cock disappear into your cunt over and over again, his mouth suck on your nipples, his finger rub your clit. He whispered "My baby girl, my cunt, ill fuck you till you cant walk." and bite your neck as you held on. He gasped and grunted, moaned and growled. 

"Come baby, come on my cock. Let me fill you up" Dean groaned, his hips moving faster. 

"Ohhhh oh, fuck, pump your cum into me Dean, fill me up. Pound my pussy!" You yelled, his finger rubbing your clit so hard and fast. His mouth sucking on your tits, his cock pounding you.

"Ohhhhh..Yeahhhh" You moaned as you came. Throwing your head back. Dean groaned, letting himself go in you, thrusting into you slowly as he kissed you.

"Shit, yes" He sighed. Holding your body close.  
"That was amazing" You whispered into his mouth before kissing him again.

"Yeah. Looks like you're stuck with me hon" Dean smiled.

"You're going to have to work for it Winchester!" He laughed at your comment before lifting you up and taking you towards the showers.

And work for it he did. He kissed, pleasured, love you in everyway you wanted. Eventually got down on his knee and asked you to marry him. You spent your honeymoon in your beach house. Making love everyday and night. Never getting a fill of eachother.


End file.
